Falling into Darkness
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: a little something i wrote listening to the song 'Creeping in my soul' please R&R if you want me to finish and mature readers mature language A&R NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

Merely a child, a girl, having no more family left, ever since she can remember she was raised by a priest in Italy in a convent atmosphere, though she was a witch and only 15 the priest had to take her in. Today she stood in front of an office building, staring up at the sign; STN-J Headquarters.

_~Well I guess here goes nothing.~ _she thought to herself as she walked up to the gate.

"I'm here to see Amon," the girl explained to the man that intercepted visitors and packages.

"I'll let him know you're here," the man putting the paper down and picking the phone up and calling the office,

"Yes, Amon has a visitor…okay, I'll tell her," the man hanging up, the man opened the gate and led her inside the building,

"He's in a meeting right now, you can sit here and wait if you like, the bathroom is down that hall to the left if you need to use it while you wait," the man walking away.

"Thank you," the girl sat down to begin the long wait, dressed in a long black convent dress and a dark brown trench coat, standing 6 ft tall, skinny, with a necklace hanging from her neck that was used for protection with a silver medieval cross wrapped around a blood red jewel on the end of her necklace, her eyes were green like two flawed emeralds, and her hair put up in a handlebar style wrapped with purple ribbons, her face was covered with her long bangs and some strands of hair hung out of the handlebar wad of hair that stuck out either side of her head. She sat there and waited quietly with her hands in her lap. Meanwhile, in the office,

"Amon, the replacement should be arriving today, Solomon thinks we need another craft user for a hunter, she will be your replacement partner," the boss explained, Amon felt a growl deep in his chest, but he held it in as he looked out at the view of the city from the boss' office.

"That's all for now," the boss motioning him out,

"Yes sir," Amon leaving. Amon walked to the elevator and got in and pushed 1 for the first floor and the doors shut, the girl was walking back from the bathroom, when the elevator doors opened Amon walked out, he noticed the young woman dressed in black as they passed each other in the hall. She somberly walked past him taking in his features, his black hair extending down a little past his shoulders, his eyes small and dark down almost black, he looked like he was upset about something, a little shag on each side of his face underneath his long hair, standing a little taller than her, his built was rather large, she turned around and stared at him, he just kept walking down to the office where the team was assembled and worked in.

_~That man, so dark, so alone, and those eyes, is he Death? He can't be, there's something that he is hiding behind those eyes, secrets, and that body, he is taller than I am, whoa, Robin get hold of yourself.~ _Robin feeling the breath leaving her chest. She walked back up to the gate,

"Is Amon available now?" Robin quietly,

"It seems as Amon has just left the building, if you want you can go across the street to Harry's I'm sure Amon will be back later," the man walking her out.

"Thank you," Robin walking silently over to Harry's.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked in and took a seat, the restaurant was dead, no people at all, and it seemed to be Italian and Italian music played,

"What can I do you for young lady," the man coming over to Robin's table,

"May I just have a cup of tea please," Robin quietly.

"Yes of course mam," the guy walking back behind the bar and started fixing the tea for her, slowly he walked back over to her table,

"Here's your tea, mam, you sure you wouldn't like a muffin to go with that tea? You look like you could use some meat on your bones," the man explained,

"I'm fine, really, thank you," Robin sipping her tea, the man sat down across from her,

"I'm Harry, I own this diner here, what brings you to town?" Harry giving her a kind smile,

"I'm the replacement over at STN-J, my name is Robin," Robin quietly.

"I know them all too well, the one you will have trouble with is Amon, he hasn't been the same since he had to kill his last partne, I heard she was a seed and turned on him during a hunt, she couldn't control her powers and well, he just about didn't make it, needless to say he shot her dead, since about two months now Amon's been in a depressed mood, he wont talk hardly to anyone, I guess he's falling into darkness, maybe you can bring a little hope into his life," Harry making conversation with her. Robin looked at Harry strangely, the words he had just spoke about hope seemed familiar, she shook the thoughts from her head,

"He seems so, lonely, his eyes, as if they held all the pain of his life in those eyes, if it's the same guy I ran into," Robin seeming kind and caring towards Amon,

"You can believe in him, I think he needs someone to believe in him, maybe that's why he is so depressed," Harry explained.

"I warn you now, the STN-J gang likes to come in here on Fridays to the Karaoke," Harry laughing a little.

"I don't sing," Robin quietly,

"They are usually drunk and Amon comes and picks them up," Harry explained,

"Well, I am not old enough to drink either, so Amon never comes, he just comes and picks them up?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, sometimes he will come and have a drink, but he never gets drunk and drives them home, its funny just to watch them," Harry laughing again. Robin gave a small smile,

"Come on kid, you got to lighten up a little, have some fun once in a while," Harry patting her on the shoulder.

_~I don't know what fun is, I was raised in a church.~ _Robin thought to herself.

"Look, Amon is not a nice guy, he's usually rude when he opens his mouth but really, you can trust him, he wont leave anyone stranded and he will always cover your back in the field, but you have to believe in him, you have to trust him," Harry explained, someone else walked in.

"I've got to get back to work, talk to you later hon," Harry getting up,

"Hey, Harry, can I get a check?" Robin quietly,

"Its on the house sweetie," Harry giving her a gentle smile. Robin gave him a small smile,

"Thank you Harry," Robin leaving him a ten dollar tip, she slowly walked out,

_~That was a nice place, makes me feel like I'm back at home.~ _Robin having a warm feeling in her making her smile to herself a little, she crossed the street back to the STN-J station. Again she walked up to the kind man behind the gate,

"Look, I'm Amon's new partner, Robin Sena, is there anyone I can talk to that's here?" Robin confused. The man hurriedly open the gate,

"Why didn't you tell me your name, my god the boss will have my head!" the man letting her in and rushing her to the boss' office.


	3. a talk with the boss

"Hey boss Robin's been here for an hour now waiting to see Amon," the man explained,

"Why wasn't I informed of it?" the boss harshly,

"I didn't ask her name and she never gave it, I call up here but you guys were in a meeting," the man explained. The boss waved the other man out, the man who had escorted Robin up to the office quickly left the office.

"Come here young lady, let me get a good look at you," the boss motioned for her to come closer, Robin quickly walked up to the boss' desk and stood quietly.

"We will have to fatten you up some, how old are you?" the boss questioning her,

"I'm 15, I'm a craft user also, that wont bother anyone will it?" Robin quietly. The boss smiled a little,

"You sure are a quiet one aren't you? No of course it wont, we have another that uses powers too that's on the team, now is there any questions you would like to ask me?" the boss being nice.

"Well I stay to myself unless spoken to, but I do have one question, where am I to stay?" Robin confused.

"Oh, that, you will stay with Amon, he's the only one that has the room at his place, that wont bother you will it?" the boss cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Robin quickly answering the boss,

_~Just have to adjust a little I guess.~ _Robin thought to herself,

"I'm sure you have heard a little about Amon, it will just have to take you some time to get used to his attitude, just ignore the rudeness he's been that way since…" the boss being interrupted,

"I know why," Robin looking out at the city.

"Well, if there's nothing else, why don't we take a ride down to the storage unit where they are doing a hunt, I would like to see you in action," the boss explained as he got up and walked Robin down to his car, he drove out to the storage unit.


	4. At the Storage Unit

At the storage Unit

The boss got out, Robin followed, she walked up to the storage unit, the garage door was cracked a little, she bent down and walked in, she saw what was a witch craft symbol, some type of circle with symbols in the circle and around the outside of the circle,

_~I have dealt with these before.~ _Robin getting down and smelling of it, she jerked up quickly and quickly moved about the storage unit with her heels making a little clicking sound when they hit the cement floor. With an abrupt stop she saw Amon being thrown against the cement wall, Robin's fire grew in her eyes and finally she let it out, it hit all around the witch but it didn't make direct contact with him, it gave Amon and the rest of the team time to get up and shoot the witch down. Amon came over to Robin and the boss,

"Watch where you aim next time, you wont do any of us any good if you burn down the place with us inside," Amon rudely, Robin stared at his face and into those darkness of eyes, they were like a dark abyss, falling forever into darkness if she stared at them long enough.

_I see your face before my eyes, _

_I'm falling into darkness._

Robin fell to her knees, the breath escaping too quickly from her lungs and chest, it was as if Amon's darkness had took all her breath away.

"Are you okay?" Karasuma asked as she put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah," Robin having to catch her breath,

"I'm sorry about Amon, he's been this way since…" Karasuma being interrupted,

"I know," Robin slowly getting up.

"Its turned his heart into ice, he's anti-social and when he does speak its, well it comes out like that, I'm Karasuma, you must be the replacement," Karasuma assumed.

"Actually its Robin, Robin Sena," Robin not wanting to be known as the replacement partner. Karasuma smiled,

"Come on, I'm sure the boss has already left, you can ride with me and Amon, I'll let you even ride up front so you guys can get to know one another better," Karasuma finding it funny. Robin and Karasuma made it back to the car but they decided to give the boss and Amon time to talk so they stood away from the car.

"I'm actually going to be staying with Amon, so we have more than enough time to get to know one another, but I don't usually speak unless spoken to first so I think that's going to render a problem," Robin quietly.

"Yes, you are quiet, no matter, I'm sure we can fix that, all those crazy nights at Harry's to come," Karasuma smiling big.

"I'm not old enough to drink, besides I was raised in a convent atmosphere," Robin glancing over at Amon. Meanwhile,

"Look, Robin needs a place to stay and we don't have the funds to put her in a hotel, besides, she needs to be watched carefully so her powers don't get out of control, you are her partner so she will stay at your place," the boss explained to Amon, Amon turned his head, he had felt eyes on him, he saw Robin staring back at him, he felt his chest tighten and another growl about to come out, this time he couldn't keep it in.

"Amon, she is just a 15 year old kid," the boss explained, Amon whipped his head back around,

"I'm not a babysitter, besides, that's what makes it even worse, how do you expect me to kill a damn kid if and when her powers get too out of control? Do you really think I can do the same job twice, when this girl isn't even old enough to be on her own yet?" Amon harshly.

_~They are talking about me, the way that Amon stared at me, I know they are. What could they possibly be saying about me?~ _Robin confused as she slowly turned her head towards Karasuma.

"What's wrong?" Karasuma seeing the flustered look on Robin's face,

"They are talking about me," Robin stated, Karasuma glanced over at them,

"What could they possibly be talking about you for so long? I just want to go home, today has been a long day," Karasuma explained. After a few minutes it started to sprinkle,

"Are you guys just going to stand in the rain or you going to get in the car?" Amon shouted.

"Finally," Karasuma walking with Robin to the car, Karasuma walked to the car and practically jumped in the backseat, Robin gave her an ugly look as she got in the front seat by Amon,

"Scared to ride up front with me?" Amon smirked, Robin was staring at the rain drops that had become heavier now, slowly she turned to face him,

"What's there to be scared of you, you are just putting up a front because of what happened to your last partner, so no, I am not scared of you Amon," Robin turning back around and buckling her seatbelt, and watched the rain drops turn into a little river that started to run down the side window of the car. Karasuma's mouth dropped open a little,

_~Robin has just said what's been on all of our minds to Amon. A 15 year old girl just cut Amon down to size!~ _Karasuma thought to herself as she slowly closed her mouth, she leaned up between the front seats,

"Amon, meet Robin, you're new partner," Karasuma giggled a little, Amon slowly turned to Karasuma,

"If I were you I would sit back and put your seat belt on, I'm tired and I am not in the mood tonight," Amon starting the engine. Karasuma slowly leaned back and put her seat belt on,

"Be careful Amon, its raining out," Karasuma smiling a little, Amon groaned, he rolled his eyes, he gave a final glance at the 15 year old across from him, sped off. First he dropped Karasuma off and then headed to his place. There was a deadly silence in the car, like the darkness was closing in on them both, it was starting to effect Robin, her breath was getting shallow, Amon glanced over at her,

"If you are getting sick tell me, I will pull over, I don't want puke in my car," Amon harshly.

"No, its just the atmosphere in this car, the deathly silence," Robin quietly, Amon turned on the radio, he turned it to some rock as they rode home in the rain.


	5. At Amons Place

Amon pulled the car into the garage and cut the engine off, he sat there for a moment, Robin did too seen as she couldn't get into the house.

_~What could possibly be running through his head right now? My god, this scent, this is his scent, why didn't I pick up on it before? He smells so good,…Robin whoa, what are you thinking? You're 15 and he is probably twice your age, besides, he sees you as a mere child, and for God's sake you were raised in a place to have only innocent thoughts~_ her mind keeping her in check.

"Robin, there is a guest room that you may have till you find yourself an apartment, you are welcomed here at this house anytime, the key is under the paint can on the shelve, if you find yourself in trouble use this, my number is the only one programmed into this cell," Amon explained, Robin stared at the radio.

_~Is this his way of saying that he wants to be friends?~_ Robin confused,

"Amon, I believe in giving decent people like yourself a chance, I believe you can do anything when you set your mind to it, and Amon, thank you for letting me stay here when I had nowhere else to go, I wont be a bother to you, I give you my word," Robin seriously as she glanced up at his eyes.

"There's no need in thanking me Robin, its my job," Amon getting out of the car, he closed the garage door and Robin followed him inside. Amon started looking for something to cook, Robin was by the door taking her boots off,

"Is there somewhere that I can hang my coat out of the way?" Robin quietly.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Amon walking towards the stairs, Robin followed him,

"Amon?" Robin not wanting to bother him, she heard a rumbling coming from deep within him.

"Robin?" Amon answered a bit harshly,

"Do you have any spare clothes I can wear till I wash my dress?" Robin softly.

"Yes, but they will be a bit big on you, didn't you bring any other clothes with you?" Amon confused to why she only had one dress and no other clothes.

"I was raised in a convent atmosphere, I was given only one dress," Robin strongly, Amon stopped outside of a closed door,

"Robin, this is the real world now, if you are going to work with us you will have to find something rather than dresses to work in," Amon's voice boomed through the house seen as his house echoed.

"Of course," Robin quickly and quietly.

"I will give you Karasuma's cell number in the morning since tomorrow is Saturday, she can take you shopping for things you need," Amon digging his wallet out of his back pocket, he was about to give her some money.

"I have some money to get by on Amon," Robin staring down at the 100 dollar bill that he was trying to give her, Amon still placed the money in her hand and he stuck his wallet back in his pocket, he opened the door and flipped on a light.

"This is the room you will stay in," Amon letting Robin go in, Robin looked around.

"Thank you Amon, as soon as I get enough money I'll be out of your space, I wont bother you anymore than I have already," Robin laying her coat over a chair. Amon walked off,

_~This is bigger than my room at the church, much bigger.~_ Robin looking at the books.

_~Hmm, I'll start with this one.~_ Robin picking out a book and laying it on the bedside table, Amon watched her lay the book down,

"Here's some clothes for you to wear, come on, I'll show you where everything is," Amon laying some black and white t-shirts on the bed. Robin again followed him, they walked around the rather large house so that way Robin knew where things were.

"Is it alright for me to shower tonight?" Robin quietly,

"You are welcome to anything in this house at any time, just respect my things," Amon strongly.

"I will," Robin seriously, Amon went back to finding something to cook, his cell rang,

_~Goddamn it ! Now what, I am trying to find something to eat… Karasuma, great they got drunk again~_ Amon growled as he answered the phone,

"Yeah Karasuma, I will be down there in an hour," Amon harshly as he hung up on one drunk Karasuma.

"When I throw my dress in to wash do you want me to throw your darks in too?" Robin softly, Amon held his head, he closed his eyes,

_~I wish people would leave me the hell alone.~_ Amon slowly opening his eyes,

"Sure," Amon mumbled.

"Don't shower just yet, we have to go pick up Karasuma and the rest of the gang at Harry's," Amon seriously,

"There's already a car load if Michael and Sakaki are drunk too, there's no place for me to ride," Robin explained,

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and pick them up, again you are welcome to fix yourself something to eat and drink," Amon walking out.

"Alright," Robin quietly as she stood in the kitchen, she looked in the fridge, she grabbed some milk and shut the fridge back, she poured some ceral into a bowl and poured some milk on top of that. She sat on Amon's fancy stools and ate by herself. As Amon drove to pick up the gang at Harry's he thought,

_~Robin was pretty shocked the way she kept looking around her room, I wonder how big of a room she got in the place she came from, did she get decent meals, was she warm enough, and what is with this crap about giving people chances, does she really believe in me? Hey whoa, backup Amon, slow down, you don't really care about this kid do you, why plague yourself with a bunch of questions you will never learn the answers to unless you ask, you have already had enough with people bothering you tonight, just go grab something to eat and drink at Harry's, the kid has food and shelter so don't worry about her anymore, relax.~_ Amon's thoughts working overtime, Amon drove to Harry's and decided not to worry about anything for the rest of the night.


	6. At Harry's

"Amon, looks like the regular old night for you again huh?" Harry wiping a glass clean,

"Actually no, people are wanting to chat me up tonight and some want to play 20 questions, can you give me my usual?" Amon holding his head as Karasuma and Dojima belted out the song that they were singing, Amon gave them a glare, a cold icy glare at that, they just waved, Amon turned back around to his drink,

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Amon growing very upset,

"I guess Karasuma called too many people to pick them up, I'll take them home, you just enjoy your beer and pasta," Michael seriously.

"You need to get them home before I strangle them both," Amon gritting his teeth,

"Will do captain," Michael being the same old smart ass and saluting Amon. Amon closed his eyes,

_~This has got to be a bad dream, any minute now and I will wake up in my bed and none of this will have ever taken place.~_ Amon opening his eyes back up,

_~Nope, my luck is so rotten.~_ Amon eating his pasta, drinking his beer and paying Harry and leaving Harry a tip as always,

"Tell my little bird I'll have breakfast for her in the morning," Harry smiling at Amon.

"Of course Harry," Amon walking out, he jumped in the car and drove home, by the time he hit the garage and cut the engine off it was one in the morning.


	7. that night

_~Robin must be asleep by now, I'll go take me a shower and go to bed myself.~ _Amon thought as he got out of the car and locking everything up as usual, he was too exhausted to even climb the stairs so he just laid down on the couch, a few minutes later Robin was hovering over him, Amon was too tired to really even notice, but when he did he about jumped out of his skin,

"Jesus Robin, aren't you supposed to be asleep," Amon jerked,

"Sorry, I heard someone down here and came to check it out, come on, I'll help you get to bed," Robin coming around and getting his arm around her shoulder with no problem at all, she had the strength of almost 1000 men, it came with the craft that she used. Slowly she got him up the stairs,

"The last room on the right," Amon mumbled, Robin nodded and got him to his room. Once inside she got over to the lamp by the bedside, she switched it on and pulled back the covers and gently laid Amon down on the bed, he was half asleep already.

"Why are you doing this Robin?" Amon mumbled, Robin was untying his boots,

"it's the least I can do for you after you took me in," Robin getting his boots and socks off, she sat him up and pulled his coat off and then pulled his black t-shirt off revealing the muscles underneath.

_~Oh my god, his body…~ _Robin pausing for a minute to stare at his abs and arm muscles, her chest grew heavy quickly.

_~Am I being pulled into the darkness?~ _Robin gasping for air,

_~I have to keep my distance if I am the one who is to kill Robin when her powers get out of control.~ _Amon's mind reminding him not to get too close to her or he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. Robin gently laid him back onto the nice inviting bed, she pulled the covers over him,

"Goodnight Amon," Robin softly, Amon heard her but he decided not to reply, she turned the lamp off and walked to the door and took one last glance at Amon, then shut the door completely.

Robin fell to her knees as she was knocked out of breath but it wasn't from what someone that did, she figured it was her powers that were trying to fight their way out,

_~No, not yet, I have to keep fighting.~ _Robin closing her eyes and falling over to her side as she was rendered helpless and in excruciating pain, finally she blacked out right in front of Amon's bedroom door.


	8. morning comes

Amon woke up,

_~Robin…. Whoa, you wake up and that is your first thought? This is not good Amon, you got to build back that ice, you have to keep her out, this will in end badly, heartbreak and death!~ _Amon's thoughts trying to cling him to the darkness. Amon groaned, trying to roll back over and go to sleep but something was pulling at him telling him to get out of bed, Amon punched the bed and drug his heavy body up from the warmth and the comfort of his bed. Slowly he rubbed his face, as he took his sweet time getting to the bedroom door that was closed Robin was slowly coming around.

_Why must I fight to stay alive?_

Amon turned the knob of the door and tripped over Robin, he growled, he laid in the floor for a few minutes.

~What the hell did I just trip over?~ Amon groaned, he heard something;

_Wake me, can't you hear me calling?_

Slowly Amon turned his head in the direction of what sounded like a mumble,

_~Robin!~ _Amon quickly getting up and crawling over to her,

"Amon," Robin called out again,

"I'm right here," Amon feeling of her head, she was burning up and sweating and having cold chills.

"The herbs… by my bedside, put them in a cup, pour boiling water over them…stir it," Robin groaned. Amon felt of her pulse, it was a very slow pulse,

_~Robin's dying! I've got to get her to the hospital~ _Amon thinking,

"Robin, you're dying, there's no herbal drink that is going to save you, I'm taking you to the hospital," Amon about to pick her up.

"Trust me Amon, I know what I am talking about, now do it," Robin harshly. Amon followed her directions, he ran and grabbed the pouch on her bedside table and ran downstairs and started fixing the herbal drink for her.

_I fade away into the night _

_My eyes are closing in _

_Shadows are fleeing from the light _

_My nightmares can begin _

Robin's eyes were getting heavy,

"The fight begins as so does the nightmares," Robin whispered as her world slowly went black. A few minutes later Amon ran up the stairs carefully to not spill the herbal drink, he sat down in the floor and got Robin propped up against his bare chest,

"Robin, come on Robin, drink," Amon putting the potent drink up to her lips, Robin started to drink the herbal drink, finally she had drank it all, Amon put the cup down and carefully picked her up and took her into the darkness of her room and laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Amon watched from the corner of the room, secretly he wanted her to wake up and be alright, but he would never admit it to anyone. A couple of hours she jerked up, breathing hard and sweating, she was grateful for the room that was completely swallowed up by darkness, Robin got out of bed only to walk over to the window and fall to her knees, she bowed her head, interlocked her fingers together and slowly closed her eyes.

"Dear God hear my call, don't let me fall into this darkness, give me the strength to fight this craft I am cursed with, don't let the fire take me over, I give you my word if I am to be safe from harm I will forever do what you have created me to do, please God, spare my partner from this darkness that he is falling deep into, he does what you have created him to do also, please God hear my unanswered prayers, spare him from the darkness, show him the way," Robin slowly opening her eyes and staring at the floor. Amon was still hiding in the corner of her room, he didn't want her to know that he was watching over her,

_~Why does she pray for me? Doesn't she know that I have done this to myself? How could she possibly care for someone she doesn't have any knowledge about? She is a craft user, she knows her fate, but yet she sees it as a curse, she hates what she has become.~ _Amon's thoughts confusing him. Robin slowly rose from her knees, standing straight on her own two feet, slowly she turned in his direction, staring into the darkness that had swallowed both of them for the time being,

_~Can she see me? Does she know I was watching over her? Impossible! I haven't moved or made even a sound!~ _Amon thought in silence.

"Seems you will be killing your new partner soon, I don't know how long I can put up the fight, just so you know, I believe in you, and I will always believe in you, you are a good soul, so much has been laid upon you, we all have to fight to stay alive," Robin leaving the room.

_Why must I fight to stay alive?_

_~Come on Robin, you have to cling to something or you will be swallowed up by this craft.~ _Robin's mind begging her to hang onto something stable to keep from falling into the dark abyss, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Amon moved to the doorway of her room and watched as the bathroom door shut.

"I will kill you Robin, so you don't have to suffer anymore," Amon softly,

"What are you mumbling about?" a familiar voice coming from downstairs, Amon jerked around to see Sakaki,

"Sakaki, what do you want?" Amon gritting his teeth as he made his way down the stairs,

"We found her a place, an apartment, you can see it from your rooftop, that way you can keep an eye on her or at least that's the message that the boss wanted me to give to you," Sakaki not knowing what it meant, his eyes grew wide,

"You are to kill her if her powers get out of control aren't you Amon, you can't do that, she is only a kid!" Sakaki screaming at Amon, Robin had finished her shower and could hear the screaming and make out some of the screaming, slowly she walked out with a towel around her. Robin stood at the top of the stairs,

"Sakaki, Amon is the only one who….who can do it, as long as he has the gun in his hand, I will be able to pull the trigger myself, I refuse to hurt the ones close to me with my curse," Robin walking down the stairs and past both of the men while only wearing a towel. She headed to the laundry room to put on her fresh clean dress, as she walked away Sakaki's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that those words came out of a 15 year old girl's mouth.

_~Robin would have the strength to save Amon from herself? She couldn't possibly already have fallen for that jerk!~ _Sakaki turning and glaring at Amon, Amon walked back upstairs, he had remembered something about Robin's aim.

_~My mother's glasses, she could aim better if she was wearing glasses.~ _Amon entering his bedroom and opening a drawer by his bedside and took out a glass case. Slowly Amon emerged from his bedroom carrying the case, Robin greeted him almost as soon as he walked out of his room, she of course dressed in her black dress and brown trench coat with her hair in that funky handlebar style, Amon stared into those green flawed emerald eyes of hers, his heart started to race, his eyebrows furried, he wanted to brush her hair out of her face but he knew he couldn't touch her that was over the boundary lines.

"Sakaki and his girlfriend were on their way to the mall so I guess I will just get a lift from them," Robin in that quiet voice of hers,

"Robin, take these, use these the next time you use your powers, you might have better aim with them," Amon giving her the glass case, Robin opened the case, she looked back at Amon and nodded slowly she turned and headed down the stairs.

_~What the hell is wrong with you! You are acting like you're a race horse that just won a race and you're all giddy inside, stop it! She's gone to the mall, now you can go and check this apartment out and you can start building up those ice walls around your heart.~ _Amon thoughts slapping him in the back of the head, Amon growled, he had the key that Sakaki had given him, he watched Robin walk out the door, it felt like she was walking out on him forever, but she wasn't.


	9. The Make Over on little Robin

They all got out of Sakaki's car and walked towards the mall, Robin carried the glasses with her.

"Sakaki, can you tell me about Amon, he doesn't like me very much," Robin curious,

"His mother was a witch, she lost control of her powers and Amon's half brother shot her down when Amon was just a child, he never knew his father, or so the story goes, oh, the boss found you an apartment, its cheap," Sakaki holding the door for the women.

_~An apartment already, but will Amon be alright by himself.~ _Robin wondered,

"Hey Robin, you came! Great! We wanted to help you pick out some clothes, oh and by the way we have you signed up at Harry's next month for the Karaoke," Dojima smirked,

"You don't understand, I don't sing," Robin being pulled by the girls.

"Well, you'll have time to get over that stage fright, some come now, we have to help you pick out a dress for the special night," Dojima excited,

"Is she always this bubbly after a hangover," Robin whisper to Karasuma,

"No, she just loves doing makeovers, I guess she took it upon herself to make you her new little project," Karasuma smirked. Robin rolled her eyes,

_~Sakaki never said I would have been thrown to hell dogs and forced to do makeovers why couldn't I have been a guy? I mean really, who are they trying to set me up with? I already like the way I look!~ _Robin's thoughts making her face turn into an angrily expression.

"Just go along with it, she will even buy you the dress and the matching shoes and more than likely the makeup," Karasuma whispered.

"I have money to buy my own clothes, even Amon gave me a $100," Robin blurted out,

_~God, please don't let Dojima get on that subject.~ _Robin keeping quiet.

"Well we'll help you shop for some pants and stuff to wear around the office," Dojima explained. Karasuma and Dojima were hiding secrets, Robin couldn't lay her finger on it but it was going to be bad she could feel it. Meanwhile while the girls shopped Michael called Amon, Amon was over at the apartment checking it out,

"What do you want Michael?" Amon sitting down on the couch, Amon looked at the couch,

"What the hell? Nothing, the boss is what?" Amon stunned. Amon started laughing a little,

"No! I don't care if it's a suit and tie kind of thing, I'll wear my button up white long sleeve shirt and my slacks and my black shoes and that's it," Amon bellowed into the phone and hung up.

_~New furniture, this, its hard as rock, and a new bed too, I guess I could move the bed that she has at my house over here.~ _Amon thinking. Robin got the makeover done and she looked older and gorgeous.

_~I look…I don't know, I guess its okay, wonder what Amon would think about it.~ _Robin smiling a tiny bit.

"So you like it huh?" Dojima smiling big,

"I don't look bad so I guess its okay," Robin shrugged.

"Good, I'm getting this makeup," Dojima paying the lady, when they had stepped out of the mall it was dark, Robin had bought herself a ring and Amon a matching one, inside of his she had an engraving done,

_I'll always believe in you._

Inside of Robin's ring was something engraved in Italian, it was a protection spell that she had placed on the ring to try to protect herself from being out of control with her powers, once she put it on her finger the weight seemed lifted from her chest, she felt so much better.

"You want a lift back to Amon's?" Dojima asked,

"Well you could take me as far as that park on the corner there, I want to have some time to myself," Robin softly.

"Sure, by the way that is such a pretty park, but you might want to be careful with all the weirdos out," Dojima throwing the bags in the car, Karasuma laughed,

"I guess you are including yourself too Dojima?" Karasuma laughing some more,

"Robin knows what I mean, don't you Robin," Dojima buckling her seatbelt, Robin was in the backseat already buckled up.

"Of course I know what you mean Dojima," Robin laughing a little at Karasuma's little comment. They drove to the far end of the park, it was lit up seen as Christmas was next month,

"Alright, we are going to Amon's, we'll see you there so we can see Amon's look on his face when he sees you," Dojima smirked. Robin rolled her eyes,

_~Wait a minute, I'm still all glimmered over, Amon can't see me like this!~ _Robin freaking out, Dojima had already sped off.

_~Great I guess he will see…~ _Robin's thoughts interrupted by a hand moving quickly over her mouth, she was still in those stupid high heels that she couldn't walk in she screamed and tried to get free from this guy but he was so much stronger than her, she felt her underwear being jerked off, then she felt something thrust into her opening down there, she tried to jerk out of the guy's hold on her but it was quickly wearing her out, after all the man who had so much strength to hold her almost steady like that had to be a witch.

_~God, please, make him stop.~ _Robin's body couldn't take this action being done to her, she was only 15 years old and here was a witch who was taking advantage of her in the park, finally after the witch was through he let go of her and pushed her hard and she fell to the ground. Robin shook, her breathing was shaky, and she was crying, she drug her broken body up off the ground and ran all the way back to Amon's place, but when she got there, no one was home.


	10. Amon panicks

_~The key is under the paint can on the shelf.~ _Amon's voice screamed in her head, she focused on the garage door and got it to open enough to crawl inside, she quickly shut the garage door back, she frantically grabbed the paint can and grabbed the key underneath it, she was bleeding a little and leaving quarter sized drops of blood everywhere, it was from where her assailant had been so rough with her. When Robin finally was able to get inside the house she locked the door back,

_~Why isn't there anybody here?~ _Robin holding her gun as if it were a teddy bear that she so cherished. Her feet were blistered from running so hard and so fast in the high heels, her whole body trembled, she was blacking out, but she managed to get herself over to the couch and laid down.

_~The doors are all locked and no one is going to come in.~ _Robin blacking out. Meanwhile, Amon and the girls including the other two guys Michael and Sakaki were out combing through the park area. Amon smelt the sexual tension in the air, he found drops of blood, he wasn't sure till he took his index finger and his middle finger and stuck it in the drops of blood, he smelt it, he rubbed his thumb and index finger together and made sure it was blood.

_~Goddamn it! God how could you have let this happen to this kid!~ _Amon shaking with rage. The whole time he had been trying to call Robin's cell, he tried calling again knowing it was no use.

"Get in the car, now," Amon demanded to everyone, he ran to his car, the rest of them were confused to why Amon was acting this way they never seen Amon freak out before but they ran to the car. They all sped back to Amon's place, Amon jumped out of the car, the others pulled up behind his car and started getting out, Amon practically pushed the garage door open and unlocked the door.

"Robin," Amon boomed, he followed the blood trail, he found her on the couch, Robin pulled the gun on him.

"Robin, its Amon, put the gun down, you're safe, Jesus Christ, I'm getting you to the hospital," Amon carefully getting her in his arms, he ran past the team members,

"Sakaki, get in the car and drive," Amon still full of rage, Sakaki ran and got the backseat car door open for Amon and shut it, he himself jumped in and buckled his seatbelt and sped out of there. The hospital was a good 45 minutes away, Amon got his trench coat off and put it over Robin's frail body,

"You're…shaking," Robin trying to keep conscious,

"I'll be fine when we catch this asshole, don't worry about me," Amon staring down at her as he cradled her in his arms, Robin was shaking too, Robin slipped a ring on his middle finger. Amon was confused, Robin closed her eyes,

"I want you to always remember that I believe in you," Robin's teeth chattering from the shock,

"I know Robin, just hang on, Sakaki, can't you make this damn car go any faster!" Amon boomed.

"I'm going Amon," Sakaki screamed,

"I'm already dead anyways for being a craft user," Robin admitted,

"Robin, you are my partner, no one is going to hurt you, just hang on, you hear me Robin, just hang on," Amon trying to keep her awake.


	11. The Unimaginable

Sakaki pulled up and parked, Amon jerked the door open and ran into the hospital, with Robin in his arms.

"Somebody help me, I have a 15 year old female, she's been raped," Amon letting the whole hospital know it by his booming bellow, a team of doctors and nurses ran with a stretcher to Amon, gently he laid her down.

"Amon," Robin blacking out again, Amon's mind went blank, he fell to his knees, he found himself covered in his new partner's blood, just like his first partner. Sakaki came in from parking the car,

"Come on big guy, lets get you cleaned up," Sakaki helping Amon up. Sakaki got him up and to the bathroom.

_~Nobody knows what it feels like to have their partner's blood on them.~ _Amon thought,

"You don't know, none of you know what it feels like," Amon gritting his teeth.

"Amon, you didn't do this to her, and you had to take Kate out, if you hadn't she would have finished you off," Sakaki knowing what Amon was talking about.

"Don't talk to me about Kate," Amon smashing the mirror in the bathroom, he was outraged,

"Get Karasuma to go and touch Robin, see if she can get anything on this asshole," Amon's hand dripping blood onto the floor.

"But your hand Amon," Sakaki knowing Amon would take care of his hand that held shards of glass in it,

"Go, and do what I have asked now," Amon harshly. Sakaki walked out,

_~I'm going to get this bastard Robin.~ _Amon staring at the Titanium ring that Robin had slipped on his finger. When Amon had picked out the glass shards and bandaged his hand up, he left to find the little church in the hospital. When Amon found the little church in the hospital he took a deep breath and trembled as he turned the knob, he never prayed, he always thought God never was on his side, but he walked up to the front and fell to his knees at the alter,

"Dear God, I need you to do something for me, I need Robin to come out of this alive, and I need you to answer her prayers about her craft, let her remain well and please don't let her ever lose control of her powers, I don't want to be put in that situation again, I will do anything you ask of me if you will just answer my unanswered prayers," Amon shaking so bad that he didn't know if he could stand up, he didn't want to be caught kneeling at the alter in the church, finally he was able pull himself up from his knees and walked out.


End file.
